Burning Water
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sent on a mission to bother the other members. Demyx comes across the one nobody he has hopeless feelings for. Little does he know, this certain nobody has his feelings already in check and ready to roll. with a little mischevious in between. Beware Yaoi


_This is for 09/08 or 08/09 w/e. The couple is AxelxDemyx. I think it would be AkuDemy...I can't seem to remember it. However this is the oneshot for them. What a great excuse to write for this couple. It's extremely short in my opinion but I couldn't think up anything after I typed up His Song. :D_

**I own nothing**

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Burning Water

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I rub the back of my neck and laugh nervously. Superior told me to go pester Vexen for the day and since it's his last day before going to the new headquarters, Castle Oblivion, I decided that it would be a good idea. Except for the fact that I'm not good with chemical and all. The mixture the pale haired scientist was working on looked parched so I added a tad bit of water to it.

Bad idea.

It blew up right there and ruined all the other chemicals that litter the black-top table. Let's just say Vexen wasn't too happy. With rage filled grassy green eyes, he shoved me out the door to his room. Sighing I walk over to Xigbar's door.

_Maybe he's in there and we can have some fun._

Crossing over the threshold I pout.

_No one here...I'll try the training area where Xiggy usually stays._

Trudging down all those stairs I finally step into the room. My eyes widen as I watch Xigbar and Axel train. The black and silver haired man shoots a string of purple light at the red head who merely reflects them back. Warping just in time Xigbar appears behind Number Eight. Number Two places the barrel of one of his snipers at Axel's back. Letting his chakrams vanish, the devious pyro swivels around with a grin on his face. With the reflexs of a cat he snatches Xigbar's eyepatch right off his head.

I can't hold in my laughter at the sight of Number Two frantically throwing his hand over his face while the other snatches the eyepatch back. He shakes his head at Number Eight. "That wasn't nice little dude."

Axel rolls his eyes and chuckles, "To you maybe, but Demyx found it quite funny which is enough reason for me to do it."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames saunters over to me and leans on my shoulder, "Wanna go get into some more trouble? I heard Vexen's scream earlier so I suppose that's you. Want to go terroize Marly?"

I nod furiously as he leads the way to the gardens. Despite the bland white and blue castle, the vegetation that Marluxia has grown is stupendous. I gap in awe eveytime I see what he's accomplished.

Axel pulls me over to the pink haired man's prized flowers. Which an impish grin he holds his hands out. "Alright Dem just through some water on them and I'll burn them, got it?"

I gaze up at the beautiful nobody in a confused state. It's not like wet flowers are going to go up in flames. It's just...not possible...is it? Either way I do as I'm told and I let loose the water onto the plants. Flowing my lead, Axel lights them up and they do indeed burn.

"How did you know they would do that?"

"I've been practicing to see if it would work. Now we have broken scientific law number one. Example A; burning water."

From above us we catch wind of a shrill screech, none other than Marluxia accompanied by Vexen. No matter how hard they try to hide it, they are so a couple.

Not waiting for my legs to start moving, Axel sweeps me up into his arms and teleports away. As the portal opens up we fall onto his plain white bed, Axel landing on top of me. Emerald eyes glint mischieviously as he leans down.

Soft lips press against my neck repeatedly till he finds my weak spot. At the discovery I let a small moan slip out of my mouth. Most likley smirking, Axel proceeds to nip at my neck. Stopping just as quickly as he had begun, Number Eight crashes his mouth to mine. Pleading entrance he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and of course I open.

Even a nobody needs to breath and that's the only reason we part. Breathlessly I gaze up at Axel, "H-How did you know?"

"It's a little obvious Dem. Plus I really like you too. I don't care if we don't have hearts, it makes no difference."

"Well I love you Ax."

Without another word he molds his lips to mine once more. Like he said, who needs a heart to be able to love. Even though it would make more sense...it matters not anymore. Maybe we'll even be together in the next life.


End file.
